


Mortal Sin

by Sermocinare



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, church kink, desecration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian plus Eddie plus an empty confessional equals kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Watchmen kink meme.

“Never figured you’d be the churchgoing type, Oz.”

“I’m not,” Adrian simply stated, walking down the central aisle with his hands pushed into the pockets of his expensive slacks, head tilted back slightly as to better take in the view of the delicate stone arches overhead.

Leather creaked against wood, and Adrian turned his head to see that the Comedian had made himself comfortable on one of the dark wooden pews and was watching him with a bored, dismissive expression, obviously disinterested in the Neo-Gothic splendour of their surroundings.

“You don’t seem to hold this place in all too high regards, either,” Adrian said, raising an eyebrow and looking pointedly at the way Eddie was sprawling on the pew, feet sticking into the aisle, one arm slung around the high, straight backrest of the bench.

Eddie gave him a bright, mischievous grin, the kind that made him look like the world’s most overgrown ten-year-old: “Nope. Even though my old mom, rest her bones, dragged me to the one in our neighbourhood every Sunday. Tried to make a good Christian boy out of her son.”

“She quite obviously failed,” Adrian observed, the stern expression he had aimed for ruined by the amused smile that was playing around the corners of his mouth.

“So, if neither of us is gonna get down on their knees and pray, what are we doing here?” The Comedian pulled a cigar out of one of the inner pockets of his leather jacket, sticking it between his teeth but not lighting it. Maybe at least some of what his mother had tried to teach him had stuck, Adrian thought with a small chuckle.

Grinning around his cigar, Eddie went on: “You wanna confess your sins, babe?”

Adrian rolled his eyes, then gave a sigh that would have befitted any one of the martyrs that were depicted in the stained glass windows of the church: “We’re here because Veidt Construction did some work on restoring the crumbling structure of the ceiling to its former glory, and I wanted to see what all the fuss had been about. Also,” he turned around again, strolling in the direction of the raised altar, “I don’t have any sins to confess.”

“Oh, sure,” Eddie snickered, “and what about yesterday evening? I don’t think the Bible approves of you taking it up the ass, sugar.”

Not turning around so that the other man wouldn’t see the naughty grin on his face, Adrian admonished: “Edward Morgan Blake. This is still a church, so watch your language, would you? Besides, if I remember it correctly, the Bible doesn’t approve of what you were doing, either.”

“Guess we both have to get in the booth and confess, then.”

The tone of the Comedian’s voice made Adrian turn around again. Eddie was looking at him with a grin so lewd it would have probably sent a whole nunnery screaming. After he’d made sure he had Adrian’s attention, Eddie let his gaze wander over to the confession booths and then back towards the blonde, raising his eyebrows at him.

“Oh no,” Adrian said, shaking his head and laughing under his breath, “no, no, no. You’re not suggesting what I think you are, are you?”

“Oh yes I am.”

Eddie was still looking at him, brown eyes sparkling with a naughty glint, and grinning like the devil himself. Adrian shook his head, but with slightly less conviction.

“Come on, babe. I know that you like the idea.” Eddie got up, and sauntered over to where Adrian was standing, moving like a leopard stalking its prey. Standing next to Adrian, he leaned over and whispered into the blonde man’s ear: “I know what a naughty, dirty boy you are underneath that neatly pressed suit of yours, so drop the act.”

Adrian closed his eyes for a moment, drawing a deep, shaky breath. Damn, Eddie knew exactly how to push his buttons. Opening his eyes again, he gave Eddie a predatory smile: “After you, then.”

“That’s my boy,” Eddie chuckled, strolling over to one of the confession booths, not even bothering to check if Adrian was really following him.

As soon as Adrian had closed the door behind them, plunging the small confines into semi-darkness, he found himself pinned against the wall, Eddie’s hands gripping his hips and his mouth all over Adrian’s neck, teeth and stubble scraping all over the sensitive skin.

Adrian made a whining sound somewhere at the back of his throat and tangled his fingers into the other man’s short, dark hair, gripping tightly and pressing Eddie’s mouth against his neck. Shifting his weight, he undulated his hips, pressing against Eddie insistently.

A quick, sharp bite made Adrian whimper and close his eyes, and he could feel Eddie chuckling against his neck: “You’re such a whore, Ozy.”

“Then quit messing around and take me like one,” Adrian hissed, pulling Eddie off his neck by the hair, eyes dark with lust.

Not needing any more encouragement, Eddie tightened his grip on Adrian’s hips and spun him around, slamming him into the wall before undoing his belt and pushing both slacks and underwear down in one rough, unceremonial movement.

Moaning, Adrian spread his legs and arched his back wantonly, his splayed, white fingers in stark contrast to the dark wooden wall he was leaning against. When Eddie pushed two fingers against his lips, Adrian opened his mouth willingly, sucking them in, whimpering softly while he made them soaking wet.

As soon as Adrian released the digits, he could feel them at his entrance, rubbing and teasing before they were finally thrust in. Eddie’s other arm was around his waist, pulling his hips back and holding him in place while he finger-fucked Adrian, opening him up.

Then, suddenly, the fingers were gone, and Adrian gave an annoyed hiss, turning his head to look back at Eddie over his shoulder.

“Goddamn impatient little slut,” Eddie growled, leaning in and biting Adrian’s ear while he fumbled with his own pants. Adrian moaned, then grinned viciously, fingers curling, nails scraping against the wooden panelling.

One hand resting on Adrian’s hips, Eddie reached around with the other, gripping Adrian’s cock tightly before wiping the already dripping head with his fingers.

“Good thing you’re so wet already. Wouldn’t want to hurt you,” Eddie chuckled, his breath hot against the back of Adrian’s neck. Adrian gave a derisive little snort, then arched his back in a catlike manner. As if that had ever kept Eddie from anything.

Taking Adrian’s hips in both of his hands, Eddie lined up against him and then slammed into the other man with one quick, harsh thrust.

Adrian moaned, letting his forehead rest against the cool wood, his body shivering slightly as he adjusted. Then, he began rocking his hips, setting a rhythm for Eddie to take over. Closing his eyes, he shut out the dim light, concentrating instead on the sound of his own harsh breathing, Eddie’s slight growls and the delicious sensation of being fucked. In a confessional. And Eddie had been right, the thought did make his spine tingle, adding a special and decidedly naughty edge to his lust.

Reaching down between his legs, Adrian gripped himself tightly, stroking in time with Eddie’s thrusts. It didn’t take long before he came, shuddering and moaning, head thrown back onto Eddie’s shoulder. Latching his teeth onto Adrian’s neck, Eddie followed, coming with a deep, throaty growl.

For a while, they stood there, Adrian’s head resting against the wall, Eddie’s resting against Adrian, until they had regained their breath. Adrian moaned slightly as Eddie withdrew, then reached down to pull up his pants, hands still shaking slightly.

Buckling his belt, Adrian turned around, smiling contentedly at the other man, who was leaning against the other wall of the small cabin as nonchalantly as possible, grinning at him: “You know, sugar, if only I’d been told how much fun church could be…”


End file.
